


Loki Gets Elf Smacked!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable teen Loki, Elves, Gentle Odin, Sweet Loki, Underage Drinking, crashed vehicles, merciful Elven king, non parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki plus alcohol equals mischief! He gets a royal hiding from the King of the Light Elves! Cute teen Loki, Gentle Odin, Nice King and lots of cuddles!





	Loki Gets Elf Smacked!

Loki Odinson, all of eighteen years old stood in chains before the Light Elves’ King awaiting sentencing. He had already been convicted of vandalism, theft and delinquency. He and another boy had gotten drunk on Elvin wine and absconded with a kyte, which was an Elvin version of a skiff. They had crashed the vehicle into an ancient statue of the present King’s grandfather, smashing it to pieces. Both boys escaped serious injury but were now facing punishment for their crimes. The other boy, an Elf, every bit as thin and child like stood trembling next to Loki, his eyes wide with fear. Loki was in no better shape. His father, Odin knew very well his plight but had decided to favour diplomacy and leave his son’s fate in the hands of the Light Elves.   
The King was an ancient man with a flowing white mane of hair and beard. He sat atop his throne looking down at the two teens, his expression unreadable. “You have both been found guilty of several crimes. What have you to say for yourselves? You first!” He pointed at the other boy.   
“Your majesty I am very sorry. I know I have done wrong and deserve whatever punishment you may decide to give me.” Tears trickled down the boy’s face and his legs were unsteady. Loki’s face grew pale. He didn’t know if he had the strength to make the same plea.   
“What about you, young Asgardian.” The big man asked.   
Loki peered up at the man timidly. “I am very sorry Your majesty. I did not mean to be naughty. I will take whatever punishment you decide that I deserve.” His voice squeaked, making the elderly monarch’s mouth twitch in a small smile. He felt compassion for these two young ones.   
The King waved his hand and the guards removed the boy’s chains. The room emptied immediately. This was disturbingly familiar to Loki. It was just what his father would do in preparation for tanning his bottom! He looked at the other boy who gulped noisily, obviously thinking the same thing.   
“Since this was a juvenile act, perpetrated by a pair of drunken little juveniles, I will deal with it as such. I sentence you two little devils to a spanking, to be administered by me, right now.” Loki’s face drained of colour. Beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. He had never been spanked by an Elvin King before! The other boy began to cry. Loki could only assume it was because he knew this was going to be a monumental hiding! He motioned for the other boy first.  
The young elf climbed the stairs slowly, obviously dreading what was to come. When he arrived at the top step he was drawn over the King’s lap and immediately and comprehensively spanked. He writhed and cried in pain as the king paddled his little backside briskly. The king paddled every inch of his small bottom thoroughly! After a few minutes of bottom warming the boy cried out for his mother! Loki felt slightly sick. He thought he may faint having witnessed the other boy’s punishment. The longer the spanking carried on, the more fearful Loki became. Finally it was over. The elderly monarch comforted the crying youngster over his knee for some time. When he ceased crying he was lifted up and sent down the dais, free to return home. He walked down the edifice rubbing his bottom gingerly with tears still pouring down his face.   
“Come to me little Asgardian.” The King rumbled. Loki walked toward him, licking his dry lips, his head pounding with a hangover. He felt slightly sick and absolutely terrified.   
The young prince reached the steps to the throne and he mounted them, walking slowly to the top. The King was huge up close! He pulled Loki over his lap, carefully positioning his bottom for optimal spanking position. The silken robes and huge lap were oddly comfortable. Loki lay over the man’s knees obediently, dreading the upcoming bottom smacking.   
“You were a very naughty boy, Little One.” The man said, laying a big hand on Loki’s back. He raised his other hand and began to spank Loki’s bottom. It was a sharp, stinging punishment and the young prince yelped and arched his back as the swats came down. “I want you to think about the sting you feel on your little bottom the next time you think to make mischief.” The big man scolded as he applied spank after sharp spank to Loki’s wriggling behind. He cried out ‘OUCH!’ as the man spanked his tender sit spots expertly. Before long tears were falling from his eyes and he wished he had never come to this place. His hangover was quickly forgotten in the wake of this blistering bottom warming. After three minutes he began to wonder if the man meant to spank him forever, or until his bottom fell off!   
“Ouch! I’m sorry, PLEASE!” Loki cried as the sting built up. The old King went on, scolding and spanking Loki for a full five minutes. The young prince thought his bottom must surely be bruised or bleeding by now. Finally it was over. he lay panting and weeping over the huge lap. His pert little backside was burning like fire! He cried miserably lying limp on the King’s lap. He felt very small and very sorry for what he had done. Suddenly the elderly king began to gently rub his bottom and speak to him in comforting tones.   
“Ssshhhhh. It is alright now, Little One. Your punishment is over. You are forgiven. Yes, that’s a good boy. Lie still, Poor child.” His big hand was remarkably soothing on Loki’s scorched tail. His tears slowed and eventually dried up. “There now, you are safe. No more pain. Good boy.” The man cooed, rubbing the heated flesh so gently. Loki made a pitiful, high pitched squeaking moan, earning him even more comforting. Two big hands reached down and lifted the young prince, laying him on his chest for a warm cuddle. Loki peered up at the gentle man contritely.   
“I’m sorry for being bad.” He said, sounding like a small child.   
“Shhhh. There, there Little One. It’s alright now. Such a hard day.” The man continued to hold him for five or so minutes. Just when Loki felt he may fall asleep the man stood him up. He smiled and turned Loki around, giving his bottom a very gentle pat and sending him down the steps. “You are free to go Little Asgardian.” He said. Loki did not wait around for an engraved invitation. He fled this place, calling for the Bifrost.   
Odin was waiting for him when he landed. Loki looked up at his father meekly, expecting another scolding at least or possibly another bottom tanning. Instead, Odin lifted him in his arms and carried him to his room, cuddling him the whole way. Loki relaxed on his father’s shoulder as he was carried. Odin laid him gently on his bed and stroked his pale, damp face. “Was it so bad my son?” he asked, smiling.   
“Yes papa. My bottom really stings.” Loki answered, his chest hitching with a residual sob. “He spanked me for a whole week!” The boy pouted adorably, making Odin smile and give his son another warm cuddle.   
“Well, it’s over now. No more mischief from you for a while.” The All Father said, giving Loki a pat on his sore bottom.   
“No sir.” Loki replied, yawning. He closed his big, blue green eyes and fell asleep, safe in his own bed.


End file.
